battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Flames
}} In the world of Battle Through the Heavens, there exists flames given birth by natural forces, known as Heavenly Flames((异火). From the original Chinese characters,this should have been translated to different or abnormal flames. These Heavenly Flames are incredibly powerful, much stronger than flames created with Dou Qi, and when used by receptariers, can help to increase the effect of the pills created. However, these Heavenly Flames are extremely wild and explosive, not to mention extremely rare, so even if one encounters an Heavenly Flame, it is still extremely difficult to absorb and control it. When a Heavenly Flame is present, all other flames fear and follow it because they are the kings of flames and all other flames naturally serve it. Heavenly Flames are formed through the slow accumulation of the world's Heavenly and tend to have their own unique shapes. For example, The Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame is shaped like a lotus. What's rarer is that a few Heavenly Flames will possess emotions and intelligence! The flame that possesses wisdom is known as a Flame Spirit! Its intelligence is comparable to High-Class Magical Beasts that can shape-shift into a human form! In the Dou Qi Mainland’s alchemist society, the known Heavenly Flames are ranked in the “Heavenly Flames Ranking”. There are a total of 23 types. Things Necessary to Refine the Heavenly Flame * The ‘Blood Lotus Pill’ is an essential thing that allows you to come into close contact with a Heavenly Flame. Without its protection, even a Dou Huang would not dare to simply come into contact with a ‘Heavenly Flame’. * ‘Ice Spirit Cold Fountain’. If the ‘Blood Lotus Pill’ is meant to protect the exterior of your body, then this ‘Ice Spirit Cold Fountain’ is meant to protect the inside of your body. It can protect you from the destructive temperature of a ‘Heavenly Flame’ when you are refining it, preventing you from being burnt till nothing remains. * The last item is known as Acceptance Soul. This thing can create a special space in your body which is used to store a Heavenly Flame. After all, if you have not completely refined the flame, the kind of destructive ability of a Heavenly Flame would incinerate everything, including your vortex and body, except this kind of space of nothingness. Removing the Heavenly Flame Although the ‘Heavenly Flame’ was extremely rare in the Dou Qi continent, there were still two different methods to remove it after it was refined. The first kind was to forcefully remove it. This kind of overbearing manner in snatching the ‘Heavenly Flame’ required the person being robbed to be unable to resist. Moreover, once the ‘Heavenly Flame’ was successfully snatched, the person who had lost it would gradually die as the ‘Heavenly Flame’ left his body. Hence, this kind of method was usually used by some vicious people who wanted to obtain a ‘Heavenly Flame’ by foul or fair means. The second type was to inherit a ‘Heavenly Flame’ This kind of ‘Heavenly Flame’ inheritance similarly required one to pay a hefty price. For example, the source of the ‘Skyfire Three Mysterious Change’ that Xiao Yan practiced: the ‘Burning Flame Valley’, which was renowned from how they played with fire, had a kind of ‘Heavenly Flame’ which was inherited. This type of ‘Heavenly Flame’ was something that only the Valley Leader had the right to inherit. They passed it from one generation to another in this manner and this became the strongest protection measure of the sect. However, after this kind of inheritance, when the previous leader passed it over to the next leader, the strength of the former would decline by more than half. Should one not be careful, there was even the chance of one’s life being at risk. This kind of matter was basically something not uncommon during the inheritance in the ‘Burning Flame Valley’. These two methods to transfer the ‘Heavenly Flame’ were commonly used in the continent. Most of the experts whose strength had reached a certain level would be able to know a little about it. Essence Flame (Heavenly Flame) Ranking There are currently 23 known Essence Flames, each equally as wild and explosive. # 陀舍古帝 - Steep Hut Ancient Emperor Flame. (Note: in the novels, a specific name for this flame has not been specified. It’s just referred to as Huo Di’s Flame.) # 虚无吞炎 - Ethereal Swallowing Flame (Novel: Nihility Devouring Flame) # 净莲妖火 - Purifying Lotus Demon Flame # 金帝焚天炎 - Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame # 生灵之焱 - Living Spirits Flame # 八荒破灭焱 - Eight Waste Destruction Flame # 九幽金祖火 - Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame # 红莲业火 - Red Lotus Flame # 三千焱炎火 - Three Thousand Star Fire Flame (Novel: Three Thousand Burning Flame) # 九幽风炎 - Nine Eerie Wind Flame # 骨灵冷火 - Chilling Bone Flame (Ice and fire in a single body) # 九龙雷罡火 - Nine Thunder Dragon Flame (Novel: Nine Dragon Lightning Flame) # 龟灵地火 - Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame # 陨落心炎 - Fallen Heart Flame # 海心焰 - Heart of the Sea Flame # 火云水焱 - Flaming Cloud Water Flame # 火山石焰 - Volcanic Mountain Stone Flame # 风雷怒焱 - Anger of Mother and Father Flame # 青莲地心火 - Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame (Born in the deepest parts of the earth) Green Lotus Core Flame in the novel. # 龙凤焱 - Dragon Phoenix Flame # 六道轮回炎 - Six Way Reincarnation Flame # 万兽灵火 - Ten Thousand Beast Flame # 玄黄炎 - Xuan Yellow Flame 1. Emperor Flame 1. 陀舍古帝 - Emperor Flame Appearance: Multi-colored, Tou She Ancient God Location: User: Tou She Ancient God and later, Xiao Yan who receives the direct inheritance from Tou She. Ability: 2. Void Devouring Flame/Nihility Devouring Flame 2. 虚无吞炎 - Void Devouring Flame Appearance: A man dressed in black covered in runes with pure black eyes that have no sclera. Location: Hun Clan User: Hun Mie Sheng (Spirit Hall Master)(seed flame)(1536), Hun Huzi(seed flame)(earth), Xiao Yan Ability: This flame also known as the Nihility Devouring Flame was born in nothingness, and has no appearance to be seen and no form to be grasped. This Ethereal Swallowing Flame is highly mysterious, and is said to be able to devour the heavens and the skies, and possess the ability to swallow all things. There are only a few things in existence that can resist its ravenous devouring. Note: This flame formed a flame spirit and is capable of fighting the clan head of the Gu Clan, Gu Yuan. It is strong enough to swallow an entire realm created by a Dou Sheng and defeat the soul fragment of the Yao clan Dou Di. 3. Purifying Demonic Lotus Flame 3. 净莲妖火 - Purifying Lotus Demon Flame Appearance: * Milky White (Original source is pink) * A white-robed figure was seated at that spot. Wisps of a cream-white flames lingered around him, morphing into various shapes. * Little Yi, baby-like appearance Location: Demonic Flame Realm User: Purifying Lotus Demon Saint, Xiao Yan(1523) Abilities: * Nightmare Heavenly Fog * Fire Slave * Burns you when you feel emotions under the illusion. Note: The first flame they encountered became a flame spirit that was sealed by the previous holder and was very aggressive towards everyone. The flame spirit gained the techniques of the Purifying Lotus Demon Saint and is able to use Dou Skills and formations. 4. Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame 4. 金帝焚天炎 - Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame Appearance: Golden Location: Gu Clan (Xun Er's clan, one of the eight Ancient Clans) User: Xiao Xun Er(1106), Xiao Yan Ability: Though not as mysterious as the Purifying Lotus Demon Flame, it still has quite the reputation, for this flame is passed down through generations within the Gu Clan, and very few people have the ability to control it. The Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame is able to even incinerate Dou Qi. Legends say that the first user of this flame, when unleashing its power, was able to instantly burn down a spatial realm made by a Dou Sheng. 5. Life Spirit Flame 5. 生灵之焱 - Life Spirit Flame Appearance: Green Location: User: Tuo She Gu Di, Shen Nong(1567), Xiao Yan Ability: This flame is highly strange, for most Heavenly Flames are pervaded with the power of destruction, but the Living Spirits Flame, instead of displaying destructiveness, is instead famous for its power of life. The steam produced by this flame helps to accelerate the growth of magical herbs, and it is said that if one tosses some seeds into this flame, those seeds would quickly germinate and grow. In other words, with this flame, one would no longer need to search for any herbs, and would be able to get boundless amounts of ingredients with just seeds. This Living Spirits Flame is also known as the Flame of Longevity, for any person who obtains this flame would get a lifespan comparable to that of those beasts which are famous for their long lifespan. The only flaw of this flame is that this flame is not very suitable for combat, thus it does little to increment one's battle strength. 6. Eight Wasteland Destruction Flame 6. 八荒破灭焱 - Eight Waste Destruction Flame Appearance: Light Black, A pair of thousand-foot-large flame wings Location: Yan Clan (One of the eight Ancient Clans) User: Tuo She Gu Di, Yan Huo Xuan(1497), Xiao Yan Ability: Strongest flame possessed by the Yan Clan. Can transform into wings with a wingspan of over 300 metres, and is extremely domineering. 7. Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame/Nine Serene Golden Ancestor Flame 7. 九幽金祖火 - Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame/Nine Serene Golden Ancestor Flame Appearance: Golden Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Jin (Yan Clan Leader)(1586), Xiao Yan Ability: Has already been fused with Volcanic Stone Flame to create a new Heavenly Flame, and the created flame is able to fight against the Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame on equal grounds. 8. Red Lotus Flame 8. 红莲业火 - Red Lotus Flame Appearance: Deep Red Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Huo Zhi(1353), Xiao Yan Ability: Not much is known about its ability, just that this flame is pretty enchanting and that a red lotus forms within its flames. 9. Three Thousand Star Fire Flame 9. 三千焱炎火 - Three Thousand Star Fire Flame Alternative Name: Undying Flame, Three Thousand Burning Flame Appearance: Dark Purple Location: Born within the stars, later trapped by Pill Tower User: Tuo She Gu Di, Xiao Yan (1205) Ability: The Three Thousand Star Fire Flame is born within the stars, and is able to absorb starlight to grow stronger. When this flame is formed, silver fire descends from the sky, and the land within thousands of miles would be just like a desert, with no differentiation between day and night, for the stars won't show, and the sun won't rise. As this flame lives within the stars, and is difficult to be found, thus this flame would normally exist for longer periods of time as compared to other Heavenly Flames. This is also why most Three Thousand Star Fire Flames found would have its own emotions and intelligence, and is highly difficult to capture. This flame also possesses the ability of "Three Thousand Star Physique", granting its owners immense recovery powers, allowing them to have what is widely known as "undying bodies". The effect of self-healing will only activate if the user is conscious. 10. Nine Serene Wind Flame 10. 九幽风炎 - Nine Serene Wind Flame Appearance: Black Location: Born deep within dark abysses, where cold winds blow endlessly. Later owned by the Yao Clan User: Yao Xing Ji(1353), Yao Wan Huo(1567), Xiao Yan first app 1353 Ability: This flame gives off a strange sound which can affect people's mentalities and emotions, causing them to feel irritated. 11. Bone Chilling Flame 11. 骨灵冷火 - Chilling Bone Flame Appearance: Light blue flame with a large white core (before absorption), blue flame with a light blue core./ In Novel: White coloured Flame Location: Unnamed Ice Plane User: Yao Lao, Xiao Yan (1293 -passed down by Yao Lao) Ability: It has cold attributes along with extreme heat making it more dangerous. 12. Nine Dragon Lightning Flame 12. 九龙 雷 罡 火 - Nine Dragon Lightning Flame Appearance: Silver Flame Location: Burning Flame Valley User: Tang Zhen (1047), Xiao Yan Ability: a dragon’s might gathered in the Heavenly Flame. Hence, it possesses the miraculous effect of shocking one’s soul. Note: Burning Flame Valley has placed a special seal on their flame to ensure no outsiders can use it and that it can be safely passed on within their sect. 13. Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame 13. 龟灵地火 - Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame Appearance: Earth Brown Location: Yao Clan User: Yao Tian(1501), Xiao Yan 14. Fallen Heart Flame 14. 陨落心炎 - Fallen Heart Flame Appearance: Flame Snake/ In Novel: Colourless/Invisible Flame Snake Location: Jia Nan Academy (Inner Branch Tower) User: Tian Huo, Xiao Yan (618)chapter 157 Shown: Manhua chapter 121 Ability: Refines soul and accelerates Dou Qi training. On a higher level, this Heavenly flame is a good way to wipe out weaker opponents with little or no effort, also anti-soul forms. It also has the ability to make the Dou Qi denser. However after the Dou Qi is refined by the Fallen Heart Flame, the Dou Qi will carry Flame Poison which will make the person who absorbs the Dou Qi incredibly sick. Only a person that has a Heavenly flame can protect the person from Flame Poison. 15. Sea Heart Flame 15. 海心焰 - Sea Heart Flame Appearance: It appears to be a sea green flame. In Novel: Ocean Blue Location: User: Han Feng, Mu Gu(1151), Xiao Yan (1487) Ability: Unknown, ability was not stated but it is assumed that it can overpower lower ranked Heavenly flames. 16. Flaming Cloud Water Flame 16. 火云水焱 - Flaming Cloud Water Flame Appearance: Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Huo Yao(1497) Ability: 17. Volcanic Stone Flame/Fire Mountain Rock Flame 17. 火山石焰 - Volcanic Stone Flame/Fire Mountain Rock Flame Appearance: Fiery red, orange and yellow color, just like lava. Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Jin (Yan Clan Leader) (1586) Ability: 18.Wind and Thunder Fury Flame 18. 风雷怒焱 - Wind and Thunder Fury Flame Appearance: Location: The Wind and Thunder Fury Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Heavenly Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Wind and Thunder Fury Flame column was the 18th column (sixth furthest) from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User: Xiao Xuan Ability: 19. Green Lotus Core Flame 19. 青莲地心火 - Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame Appearance: Originally in the form of a Green Lotus, after absorption it appears to be a green flame. Location: Queen Medusa's Palace. (Formerly) User: Xiao Yan (227)chapter 50, Yao Lao (After possessing Xiao Yan's body) Shown: Manhua chapter 44 Ability: In the novel, it was mentioned that this flame is capable of causing volcanic eruption, though this ability was never used. The color of the flame is Green in the novel rather than Blue as it is shown in the Manhua. the volcanic eruption ability is amplified by a dou technique that xiao yan acquires later on and gets the ability to create a silent pillar of lava under his opponents or anywhere he wishes to. “‘Green Lotus Core Flame’ is nineteenth on the ‘Heavenly Flame’ ranking. It is formed deep underground and has experienced the polishing, fusion, pressure, and carving from the planet’s flame… It forms a spirit in ten years, takes shape in a hundred years and turns into a lotus in a thousand years. When it is completely formed, its color would slant toward the greenish side and the lotus core would form a cluster of green flame, named as “Green Lotus Flame’ or ‘Green Lotus Core Flame’. The strength of this flame is unpredictable. When it is near volcanoes, it can cause volcanoes to erupt, forming a mayira; destructive strength. 20. Dragon Phoenix Flame 20. 龙凤焱 - Dragon Phoenix Flame Appearance: Location: The Dragon Phoenix Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Heavenly Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Dragon Phoenix Flame column was the 20th column (fourth furthest) from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User:Xiao Xuan Ability: 21. Six Path Reincarnation Flame 21. 六道轮回炎 - Six Path Reincarnation Flame Appearance: Location: The Six Path Reincarnation Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Heavenly Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Six Path Reincarnation Flame column was the third furthest from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User: Xiao Xuan Ability: 22. Ten Thousand Beast Flame 22. 万兽灵火 - Ten Thousand Beast Flame Appearance: Faint red color of ten thousand beast(1631) Location: The Ten Thousand Beast Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Heavenly Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Ten Thousand Beast Flame column was the second furthest from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User: Ability: 23. Mysterious Yellow Flame 23. 玄黄炎 - Mysterious Yellow Flame Appearance: Deep yellow flame(1631) Location: The Mysterious Yellow Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Heavenly Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Mysterious Yellow Flame column was the furthest from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. The Mysterious Yellow Flame source was located in mountain range that was at least 100 000 km from the Central Plain and it was summoned by Xiao Yan during his final fight against Emperor Hun Tian. User: Ability: Trivia * Its called Heavenly Flame in the light novel. * There are actually only 22 Heavenly Flames in existence. The Emperor flame is a combination of all of them. * Void Swallowing Flame (9* Dou Sheng) and Purifying Lotus Flame (6 or 7* Dou Sheng) are the only flames to create flame spirits and cultivate dou qi themselves in the series. * With a Heavenly Flame, not only can you refine pills of better quality, but also, when encountering a foe of the same level he would not be a match for you. * After having just revealed its true body, the ‘Heavenly Flame’ would be at its weakest. * It was even rumored that the world did not dare create too many of the top three Heavenly Flames due to them being overly powerful. Only when one of the Heavenly Flames completely disappeared, would a second flame appear after tens of thousands of years. * There is only one of each of the top three Heavenly Flames on the Heavenly Flame Ranking. * Although the devouring power was a mysterious energy that only the Nihility Devouring Flame possessed, the Heavenly Flames were just like wild beasts. The strong devoured the weak. Due to them coming from a similar origin, the more powerful flame frequently consumed the weaker flame. * Although Heavenly Flames were rare in this world, there were more than one of each type. However, the top three ranked Heavenly Flames were different. Normally speaking, if there was a Purifying Demonic Lotus Flame or a Nihility Devouring Flame existing in this world, there would not be a second flame of the same type appearing. Gallery: E f.jpg Blue lots flame.PNG|The Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame The flame meteor heart flame.PNG|Fallen Heart Flame (Flame Spirit) Bone Chilling Flame.PNG|Bone Chilling Flame Essence Flame.PNG Category:Flames Category:Heavenly Flames